Getting a Confession
by lancecomwar
Summary: Karin has secrets Konoha wants, and Sakura knows just how to get it... SakuKarin lemon, repost, commissioned by ssvidel


Deep in the dark, dank prison of Konoha, a prisoner of war awaited her interrogator. Strapped in a chair that restricted her movement so that she could not form handsigns or knead chakra, she awaited the hell that was to come. She was a criminal, a rogue ninja at that, and thus knew her chances of a fair trial in this village of ninja was slim to none. Regardless, she still resolved herself to not break in the face of interrogation.

Just then, the door opened, and she got her look at her interrogator as she walked in her cell, placed a bag she was carrying on the ground and locked the door behind was about her age, with bubblegum pink hair that shined even in the dark confines of her prison cell. She was clothed simply, in a vest that signified her to be a Konoha jonin.. If Karin was to be completely honest with herself, she had to admit that her interrogator was kind of cute- for a Konoha shinobi, of course.

Sakura Haruno took a long look at her interrogation subject for the day. Karin Uzumaki, wanted for aiding a war criminal and nearly sparking an international war. Now, she was in their custody, and they needed her to confess where her master was holed up. As would be expected of a hardline Konoha interrogator, Sakura had been looking forward greatly to breaking that piece of filth and getting the confession. However, now that she was staring at her, she had to admit she greatly underestimated just how cute she looked…

"You realize, of course, just why you are here, correct?" Sakura said simply, starting the interrogation.

"Bite me," was Karin's simple reply.

Sakura simply smirk, unfazed at the stubborn refusal. After all, she was just making this more fun.

"Seeing as how you don't want to talk," Sakura declared, folding her hands behind her back as she circled around Karin, never taking her eyes off of her. "I believe we should use some more… persuasive measures."

"Pfft! Like you'll ever get me to talk," Karin sneered at her. With that, she gathered up as much saliva as she could and spat over near Sakura's feet.

Sakura did not even bother looking down at the wad of spit. Instead, she stepped on toward Karin and slapped her in the face.

Karin turned back to face Sakura with hate in her eyes, her cheek stained red from the slap.

However, Sakura was still unfazed, as she grabbed Karin's chin and forced her to look her in the eyes, their lips mere inches from the other's as she spoke.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can," Sakura smirked. Despite herself, Karin could not help but get a bit hot and bothered by her hot breath tantalizingly brushing against her lips.

"Try it," Karin challenged her. As if it were possible, Sakura's smirk grew a tiny bit wider.

"Oh, I believe I can," she declared simply. Without another word, she let go of Karin's chin and walked away as if nothing happened. Karin watched with bated breath as Sakura began to take off her jounin jacket and tossed it aside, leaving her torso clad in nothing but a thin cloth shirt.

Karin's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden disrobing, and despite herself felt herself getting tiny bit hot and bothered by the sight of young, supple female flesh.

"It was getting kind of hot in here," Sakura said with a knowing smirk, before turning around to face Karin once again. Through the thin cloth covering her torso, Karin could see Sakura's nipples were hard. She gulped.

"Now then, let's get started," Sakura said simply, as if she didn't know just how uncomfortable she had just made her prisoner. With an air of confidence and dominance, she sauntered on over to Karin and grabbed her chin once more. With hardly a moment's delay, she pulled Karin in for a kiss.

Karin's eyes widened at the sudden sensation of foreign lips on her own, as well as her protruding tongue. Despite her best efforts to resist, she found it impossible to resist meeting the invading tongue with her own, twirling it around inside of her mouth.

Smiling into the kiss, Sakura knew that she was in control. This was why she pulled away from the kiss, smirking knowingly as Karin tried in vain to recapture her the red haired prisoner regained her senses and realized just what had transpired, however,her anger rapidly grew.

"Hey! What the fuck did you do that for! What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped, her face red, though be it from anger or embarrassment she could not say.

"Why so upset? You seemed to enjoy it, like the little slut you are," Sakura berated her, her smirking face looking down on her.

Karin was hard pressed to find a rebuttal to that. "Well… I… Er…"

As she was distracted by her attempts to come up with an answer, Sakura took this opportunity to strip herself of her shirt and shorts. When Karin regained control of her senses, she was shocked to find her interrogator wearing nothing but a minuscule pink bra and thong. She felt a wetness growing in between her thighs.

"Now, where is he?" she stated simply, as if she hadn't just stripped to near nudity in front of another woman.

"I…" Karin stated dumbly, too blinded by the sight in front of her to even bother with a retort.

"Acting uncooperative, eh?" Sakura tilted her head with a smirk, as if she figured that this would have been the case. "Well, if that's the way you're going to be…"

Leaving that sentence hanging, Sakura's hands moved toward her bra. With grace and elegance, she removed the thin strap of her bra, letting it fall behind her and revealing her perky breasts for Karin's eyes to devour.

As Karin memorized the curves of Sakura's breasts, the temptress began to fondle herself, rubbing her hands over her luscious pair of tits and pressing them together. Karin could feel the heat in the room rise more and more.

"I…" she stated dumbly, her eyes glued to the nearly nude woman fondling herself while waving her hips around tantalizingly. Karin was finding it harder and harder to remember that she was a prisoner, that this was her enemy stripping for her. All she could think about was leaping at the temptress and leaving not an inch untraced, but those damned bonds were holding her back!

Her smirk never leaving at the redhead prisoner's predicament, Sakura continued to rub her hands all over her breasts, teasing the poor girl. Finally deciding that enough was enough, she began to pull down the thin strap of cloth one might call a thong.

Her womanhood was glorious: unshaven, yet with an inviting allure that screamed femininity. Despite her best efforts to maintain her collected demeanor, Karin began to visibly salivate at the sight of the fully naked Sakura. Finally, Sakura decided that it was time to move on to stage two of her plan.

"So, do you want to lick me?" Sakura asked, framing her fingers in a V shape around her vagina.

Karin snapped back to reality a bit at this. "I…"

"If you want to lick me… you'll tell me where he is…"

Karin's eyes widened at this ultimatum. She didn't want to betray him, but she wanted the hot woman in front of her so very, very much… The decision was clear.

"I'll talk."

Sakura smirked. "Good girl."

With that, Sakura when up and straddled Karin while he was sitting on the chair, placing her pussy in front of her awaiting mouth, her juices showing that she was just as excited about this as her prisoner. Karin eagerly accepted the offer, thrusting her tongue into her womanly depths and licking and teasing her folds.

Sakura moaned in desire as she felt her lower lips parted by a slippery tongue. Her hands instinctively went to rub her tits together, her own face one of hellish delight at this sinful action.

Karin continued to poke and prod at Sakura's clit, her face leaning forward as she tried to get as far in as she could. However, her restraints were forbidding her from completely attacking her. Nevertheless, she eagerly ate out Sakura's awaiting pussy.

As her prisoner's ministrations became more and more heated, Sakura found herself losing more and more of her sanity. The heated tongue danced inside of her, until finally she could contain herself no longer. With a fierce and lustful moan, she let loose her fluids.

While momentarily surprised at the sudden outburst, Karin was by no means upset as she began drinking the juices that were now flowing in her mouth, taking a moment to savor them. Satisfied, Sakura got up off the prisoner and stood as tall as she could with her still shaky legs.

"Good bitch," she said, patting the redhead's head like she was a dog.

Karin tried to muster up a retort, or even resentment. But all she could think about was feeling that damned temptress' naked body beneath her. If only those infernal bonds weren't constricting her movements…

Seeing how hot and horny the interrogation suspect was, Sakura decided that it was time to reward her a bit. She made a few handsigns, and Karin found that her clothes simply seemed to evaporate, leaving them both bare naked. Sakura could now clearly just how wet Karin was, but she was still bound and unable to move. However she knew by now that her prisoner was just a horny bitch in heat and thus wouldn't refuse any of her orders. So with a few more handsigns, Karin found her bonds being released.

While surprised at these new developments, Karin nevertheless tried to take advantage of them. However, Sakura was too quick, pushing her down onto the ground with her incredible strength that Karin was powerless to oppose. Smirking down at her prisoner, she she moved her fingers down and began to finger Karin's clit.

Karin moaned in pleasure at the sensation of Sakura fingering her, diving deep into her wet and pulsing core. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt lips upon her neck nipping and biting at her supple flesh, sending her to a realm of supreme bliss.

Sakura continued her ministrations, relishing in the moans and gasps she elicited from the enemy nin. Her other hand went from holding Karin out to grasping and rubbing the prisoner's breast, twirling her nipple in between her fingers. She bit deep into Karin's neck, leaving what would no doubt be visible hickies. But neither cared, so lost in the moment were they.

Finally, Karin could take it no longer, and she let loose her juices upon Sakura's fingers. Sakura smiled triumphantly, taking a moment to lick the juices off of her fingers, before standing up and leaving the huffing Karin on the cold, dark ground.

Karin struggled to regain her breath, and her senses, and as such did not notice Sakura's return. However, Sakura made sure she would get a proper response once Karin was made aware of the contents of her bag.

Finally managing to regain enough of her senses to recognize her surroundings, Karin's eyes instantly grew large. For there was Sakura, now brandishing an extremely large strap-on. Karin gulped. Sakura smirked.

Sakura wasted no time in throwing Karin's legs over her shoulders, and ramming the strap-on straight into Karin's wet pussy. Karin screamed loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but Sakura showed no remorse as she violently thrusted into her. There was no tender kindness or romantic feeling in those thrusts, just pure, animalistic lust.

Despite the violent thrusting, Karin found that she did, in fact, find herself enjoying this more and more. "OH YES! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH!" she shouted, wincing her eyes as her most inner reaches were delved into.

Sakura did not respond or react, instead continuing the fierce and rampant pace of her thrusts. Karin was so enthralled by her violent thrusts, she was lost to the world, with her eyes and mouth hanging out in pure bliss. Finally, at long last, she came for the second time.

Despite this, Sakura did not stop thrusting in as Karin's juices splurted all over her, instead continuing the fierce pace of the thrusts. After a few minutes of this, she decided it was time to mix things up a bit.

Karin felt less full as the strap-on left her core, and she looked up wearily as her legs fell back down. However, Sakura wasted no time in flipping her over onto her hands and knees, and plunging straight into her awaiting core.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Karin shouted, her eyes bulging out as Sakura began her relentless assault anew. For a while, there was nothing but grunts and moans and the sound of Sakura's hips slapped against Karin's ass, and feelings of sinful pleasure as Sakura fucked Karin like a bitch.

At last, it was too much for Karin, and she felt her release coming. Unable to hold herself up any longer, her arms and head fell down as Sakura continued fucking her relentlessly. Unable to stand it any longer, she came.

Karin's orgasm was soon followed by another, and then another. It was on this final one that Karin let out a blood curdling scream as she had her biggest orgasm of them all.

Satisfied with her work, Sakura took her strap-on out of Karin and got back up. She smiled warmly down at the euphoric Karin, before forming a handsign. "KAI!"

In a flash, the dark dank prison cell was replaced by their bedroom, the cold, hard floor replaced by their bed. Sakura laid back down on the bed, and snuggled into Karin, who snuggled back happily.

"You know," Karin chuckled through her tiredness. "You forgot to make me give you that confession."

"Shut up," Sakura teased back, as she trailed her fingers down her girlfriend's back.

"Hm… Ah…" Karin sighed, nestling her head into Sakura's bosom. "Well, how about this confession, then?"

"Hm?"

Despite her orgasm induced state, Karin made the ffort to move so she could look Sakura in the eyes. "I love you."

Sakura smiled back. "I love you too."

"Next time," Karin yawned, placing her head back on Sakura's bosom as she prepared to sleep. "Next time, you can decide which fantasy we use…"

* * *

Oh hi. Some of you who are familiar with Desired Affections know how much I am a fan of trolling my audience, so I'll just like to say that this particular troll was part of the request and not my own troll. Still, it did make it more appealing to me personally, so eh. Anyway, if you liked it and are willing to commission more, feel free. For now, I need to finish the other commission as well as finish Desired Affections/ Naruto-Sensei Chapter 2. Oh well. Until next time, let it be hit!


End file.
